


Texting With Draco

by malfoyishpotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyishpotter/pseuds/malfoyishpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mobile phone, a blessing in disguise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting With Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Another short Drarry off the top of my head after finishing an essay! Hope that you'll enjoy it! :D

Sometimes Harry wondered if introducing Draco to a mobile phone wasn’t entirely the smartest idea he had. Because it had somehow made Draco a little more stupid than he already was.

For example, at work today, Harry received a text from Draco.

Now, let’s just say that Draco couldn’t be blamed for having nothing to do. Ever since he had accidentally injured himself while on his Auror mission, Harry, as the Head of the Aurors, conveniently disregarded the separation of work and private life, granting Draco three months of leave. Of course, being extremely over protective, he had forbidden Draco to leave the house without Harry by his side, for fear that someone might attack his precious and vulnerable husband.

And Draco was annoyed. _Extremely_ annoyed.

He had nothing to do in that god damn huge house of theirs! No baby to take care of, sadly, because Harry had been finding a thousand and one excuses to delay pregnancy, mainly claiming that he didn’t want a child coming along to disrupt Draco’s freedom. He was still young and deserved to play for a while longer.

Bullshit. Of course Draco was taking none of Harry’s bullshit. He knew that Harry was selfish and secretly didn’t want to share Draco’s attention with anyone else, especially someone he knew would sure occupy at least 50% of Draco’s attention. However, Harry was stubborn so Draco had to patiently wait for the day that Harry would decide to be selfless.

Back to the story of the mobile phone. So Harry brought Draco out for dinner one night during the first month of the three months leave with Draco complaining non-stop that Harry was almost suspicious he married a ninety year old naggy grandmother. To coax his baby husband for a bit, Harry decided to make Draco a little more muggle than he already was being influence to be (for instance, he wore muggle clothes now, he learned how to cook, he was always found be to in front of the television in his free time and so on…) by buying him a mobile phone. Draco was more than delighted and was even more excited than he had been when Harry proposed to him.

From then on, Draco was extremely occupied with his new phone, disregarding Harry’s existence almost every other night. Harry almost wanted to throw the phone away on several occasions. Like now for example. 

“Babe, there’s 20 letters in the alphabet right?”

 _What kind of stupid text is this?_ Harry sighed, wondering if Draco was accidentally hexed in the brain. Annoyed but not wanting to hurt his baby’s feelings, Harry typed a rather condescending reply.

“I’m starting to doubt your pure blood education dear.”

He returned to his work before his phone vibrated almost immediately.

“Then?” came the reply from Draco.

 _Feel lucky that you’re my husband else I’ll have murdered you in your sleep!_ Harry snorted as he typed his reply, “I’m pretty sure it’s 26, if your brain is still in place.”

“I must have forgotten u r a q t”

Harry almost choked on his coffee as he opened the text after taking a sip of it.

Since when did his husband become so cheeky???

“But that’s only 5 more alphabets… you’re still missing one! And stop being so cheeky or you’ll be punished.”

He waited impatiently for Draco’s reply this time, head full of images of how he’d punish Draco tonight. The vibration he had anticipated came and he hurriedly opened the text.

“I’ll give you the D later.”

Harry nearly died when he saw the reply. His husband was way too smooth, too smooth that he felt like he would be the one getting punished tonight. All of a sudden, he wished the time could fast forward so that he could get home to his beloved.

 _Let’s see who will be giving the D_ , he silently challenged Draco.

Harry smiled as he put away his phone. Maybe it was one of the smartest choices he had made, apart from falling in love with Draco. He decided that he was going to make another smart choice when he returned home. He was so going to make his precious little bottom pregnant.


End file.
